


Comfort

by FKAErinElric



Series: Cas and Dean a love story [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: Castiel has a nightmare and Dean comforts him.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in Season 9 if Cas stayed in the bunker instead of being tossed out like an old shoe

Castiel tossed and turned in his sleep. Since he became human sleep was a foreign thing. Sometimes he’s body would willing give out and go to sleep, other times he would struggle to find a way to get to sleep and some nights like tonight he struggled with nightmares. He let out a murmur of discomfort as his brain played out images of his failures, his brothers and sisters dying by his hand and worse yet: the ever plaguing nightmare of his siblings killing the Winchesters, mostly of killing Dean.

            He’s heart beat faster as he rolled over and let out a cry. He’s had the nightmare many times but not as vivid as now. He could see, smell and feel everything. He’s body jerked and he bolted up right sweat beading on his forehead. He’s hands trembled and his body felt the chill from the sweat coated on it. He rubbed his eyes then ran his hand through his hair. It was a nightmare. He knew it was he had seen Dean and Sam have them before when he was an angel. However, during that time he could use his powers to quell the nightmare before it got even worse. He shook his head he had no luxury of that now.

            He gave up on sleep as the memory of the nightmare continued plaguing his brain. He got out of bed and slipped on some house shoes that Sam got for him and slipped down the hall. He stopped at Dean’s room the nightmare still fresh. He worried for his friend and slowly opened the door. He peeked in and could see Dean’s form in his bed sleeping like a baby. Castiel couldn’t help but smile to himself. He eased the door shut so not to wake up Dean and made his way to the library.

            He got in the stash of scotch they kept nearby and poured himself a glass. He sat at the table and let out a sigh. If he couldn’t sleep naturally maybe a drink would help ease he’s addled mind. He took a sip and shivered. He could remember the nightmare; Dean screams and cries for help as the angels ripped him apart and mocked Castiel for falling for a human. Castiel shook his head it was one of his biggest fears the other angels coming after Dean to get to him. He sipped his drink and felt the burn go down his throat.

            It was no secret among heaven about his feelings. Angels liked to talk and gossip on angel radio; they kept each other up to date and shared information. Castiel chuckled to himself. He could remember the day during the war when his brethren were talking amongst themselves and they began to ask about him and Dean. Castiel denied it of course but most of those close to him realized it like Balthazar and Rachel. He frowned Rachel tried to kill them too. Castiel knew that it was crime in the angel community to lay with a human; he had become a social outcast once the rumors started about him and Dean and Castiel hadn’t acted on his feelings for the hunter. Of course he loved Dean he saw that more when he became human. Those feelings had been burning there for a while; he denied the attraction to the human until he became one himself. He smirked boy did he remember when he first laid eyes on Dean as an official human. He was nearly blown away by how attractive he found the other man. It was all he could do not to push him up against the wall and kiss him senseless.

            He’s hands were still shaking as he downed the rest of his drink. He got up and poured himself another glass. That nightmare showed him his greatest fear. He couldn’t be with Dean 24/7 there was a good chance that the human could go on a beer run and run into an angel. The Enochian on his ribs shielded him but with all of heaven roaming Earth one or two could be in Lebanon. He’s drink sloshed in the glass as he lifted it to his lips.

            “Cas?”

            Said ex-angel almost choked on his drink when he heard the voice call out. He looked over his shoulder and saw Dean standing there. He’s hair was messed up from sleep, he was in his PJs and he looked tired. “Dean? What are you doing up?” Castiel asked

            Dean looked at the drink. “What are you doing drinking?” He pulled out a chair and sat down. “Remember you’re human now you can actually get drunk.”

            Castiel offered him a drink and Dean took it. “I know that’s… that’s the idea Dean. I plan on getting drunk.”

            Dean looked at the amber colored drink then up at Cas as he sat down. “You okay Cas?”

            The ex-angel gave a halfhearted smile. “So what are you doing up Dean?” He asked and avoided the question.

            Dean frowned and sipped his drink. “Something woke me up sounded like my door shut or something.” He sat his glass down and studied Castiel’s face. “I assume you wouldn’t know anything about that would you?”

            Castiel felt his face heat up. Trouble with being a human the body gave off more indicators than words did. “I uh… no.”

            “Cas,” Dean sighed as he started. “Look I know you don’t want to talk about it but…” He pointed at the drink. “I’m not an idiot I can tell there’s something wrong.”

            And yet Dean couldn’t figure out that he was in love with him. Castiel thought bitterly. “I’m fine.”

            He narrowed his eyes. “No you’re not.”

            “Dean I am.”

            “I heard you scream out.” Dean said his voice heavy with concern. “It’s been almost every night Cas. You’ve either woken me or Sam up screaming out in your sleep,”

            “Why didn’t you tell me?” Castiel asked cutting off the human.

            Dean shrugged. “Look dude… I’m not as Dr. Phil as Sam is but I know a thing or two about nightmares. I’ve been having them since I was little and sometimes man you got to talk about them. You’ve only been human for nearly a month I know it’s hard on you.” Dean reached out and laid his hand on Castiel’s shoulder.

            The touch warmed Castiel’s heart. He’s brain started to tell him to make a move and he tried to push down those thoughts. Hormones were terrible things. “I…” Castiel started. He’s hands began to shake again the images of Dean dead and bloody from his dream floated up to the surface. He felt tears gather behind his eyes. Damn it why was being a human so hard? He felt a warm hand on his face.

            “It’s okay Cas I’m here.” Dean said so softly so sweet it melted Castiel’s heart.

            The dam broke then and Castiel started sobbing. “Dean I’m scared.” He’s limbs trembled and shook. Dean creased his face in an attempt to sooth him. “I keep having nightmares about the fall, and my mistakes but… I keep having this same one were my brethren kill you.”

            “What kill me?” Dean asked. He stopped rubbing Castiel’s face and acted as though he was going to pull away.

            Castiel reached up and grabbed his arm by the wrist he couldn’t let Dean let him go. No not now. “Yes Dean they…” He felt himself blush again. “They kill you to get revenge for what I have done to them.” He looked into Dean’s beautiful green eyes; eyes which were full of sadness as Castiel spoke.

            Dean licked his lips as he took in Cas’s words. He got his hand away from the ex-angel and before Castiel could react he wrapped his arms around the angel and pulled him in for a tight hug. Castiel let out a soft sob. He had his head on Dean’s shoulder he felt the tears drop from his eyes and onto Dean. He would be embarrassed if he wasn’t so upset.

            “Cas buddy,” Buddy why did Dean call him that? “I’m not going to let those winged dicks kill me.” He rubbed Castiel’s back and the ex-angel melted into the touch.

            “It was so real Dean.” Castiel sobbed. “I held you and watched the life leave you and, my brethren mocked me and called me names. Every dream it’s like that; they take you and make me watch them kill you. Then they toss you’re broken body and I hold it and confess…” He stopped himself and looked up at Dean’s face. Oh man he almost told him. If he did that then he would give the angels ammunition against him. No he couldn’t tell Dean he had to keep him safe. Much to Castiel’s surprise he could see the wheels turning in Dean’s mind. Dean’s eyes were full of affection, then concern and after his near confession his eyes widened and his lips formed a silent oh and he blinked.

            “Cas,” He started. He’s hands took Castiel’s face. “Do you…” The hunter blushed and the ex-angel felt himself blush too. Dean shook his head and tried again. “Cas do you like me?”

            There it was. Castiel felt his world crumble and light up at the same time. Dean knew he knew that the hunter knew it just took him a while to line the dots up. Castiel felt shame he looked away. “I.” He’s words cut off as Dean held his face again and made him look at him.

            “Look at me Cas…” Castiel obeyed. “I… damn it Cas I love you. I’ve wanted to tell you since Purgatory but I never got the chance or I was embarrassed but… I love you Castiel.”

            Castiel felt himself smile. The sadness melted but was replaced with fear. “Dean I… I love you too but...” He felt tears prickle his eyes again. “My brethren they’ll…” He let out a cry. “They are going to take you from me.”

            Dean shook his head. “Let them winged dicks try.” He wrapped his arms around Castiel again. “I won’t let them kill me.”

            The ex-angel broke down into sobs. He buried his head in Dean’s shoulder and continued to cry. “I love you so much.” He said in-between sobs. The hunter rubbed his back.

            “Shhh, it’s okay. I’m not going anywhere I promise.” He lifted Castiel up by his shoulders. “I’m not going to leave you.” He leaned forward the ex-angel felt his heart rate increase as Dean’s lips pressed against his. Castiel’s hands reached up and tangled into Dean’s hair. He was a wreck he knew he was but he wanted no he needed this so much. He felt the hunter lick his lips and he opened his mouth and Dean slipped in his tongue. The hunter tasted like the scotch they were drinking and a mixture of something else that Castiel couldn’t figure out what it was. Castiel pulled Dean closer to him and deepened the already deep kiss. This was better than he had ever fantasized about. Dean finally broke the kiss and Castiel let out a whimper as he wanted more.

            “Dean.” Castiel groaned

            “Cas…” Dean mumbled in return and he gave him a small and light kiss. “Come on you should go back to bed.”

            He shook his head. “I don’t want to.” He sounded like a child.

            Dean smirked. “I’ll go with you. I’ll stay by your side all night if I have to, okay?”

            “Okay that… that might help.” The two men stood up and headed back to Castiel’s room. Dean reached up and took his hand. Castiel gripped his hand tightly. This was wonderful.

            They made it to his bedroom and Castiel paused and opened the door. He led Dean over to the bed and the him and hunter eased down onto it. The hunter slung his arm around Castiel and pulled him down into the bed.

            “I’ll be here all night. No winged dick is going to take me from you I promise.” Dean whispered.

            Castiel laid his head on Dean’s shoulder and fell into a blissful sleep. This time he’s dreams was full of dates, hugs and kisses, and snuggling no angry angels seeking revenge no past failures reappearing it was peaceful. It was the best sleep he had gotten since he had become human and it was all thanks to Dean Winchester, and the comfort he found in his love.


End file.
